Legacy
by MistFloo
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal teenage guy with parents, school worries and a crush way out of his league. One day his father is snatched from him, but in return for his father's life a great legacy is passed on to Percy. How will he use these new abilities? To save the world...or destroy it? (P.S. WHO LIKES SUPERHEROES) I own nothing promise. Itty bit cliche sometimes. Rated T.
1. Just a bit of a loser

**All right, here I go, about embark on what will be a sort of cliche story, but get over it people because you came here for the percabeth, and I promise to make it not-that bad. Sorry if I let you down on that promise. So this'll probably be only from Percy's view, maybe occasionally others. Yeah...exciting! I just finished a big story so I'm pumped from all the incredible reviews, so here I go!**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Life; some people think they get what they deserve. Others think they're destined to do something higher or better, and others just want to live for what the moment gives them. Well the moment right now was giving me essays, and I'm not entirely sure I deserved this.

I should probably explain; I'm Percy Jackson, an ordinary 16 year-old student at Goode High School. I'm just as boring as the next person; a normal family, no siblings, no job, and no clue what I'm doing. Do you ever get that feeling like you've been training to swim in a three feet deep swimming pool with floaty rings and a guardian two seconds away to help you, then all of a sudden it's like you've been thrown into the Atlantic Ocean with a concrete slab tied to your feet and instead of a guardian a Great White is flossing it's teeth next to you? No? Well, I was having one of those days.

I stared at the clock, making sure I looked like I was thinking instead of working out the exact amount of time until the bell sounded. Less than a minute, yes! It's Friday, last period of the day in the height of summer, don't blame me for having a mental block.

I could imagine arriving home; Mum would greet me from the kitchen pulling a tray of her famous blue cookies out of the oven, either that or from the study behind a mountain of papers. She wanted to be a writer, and had finally decided to get her degree. Sally Jackson was probably the kindest, sweetest woman in existence, and I was lucky enough to have her as a mother. Dad, otherwise known as Poseidon Jackson top marine biologist of New York wouldn't get back until the weekend. He works all week at Montauk by the sea on some massive research/grant-thingy. He doesn't discuss work a lot. But he is a great dad; he taught me how to swim in the surf there, where to find the best rock pools and all the different kinds of aquatic life. I knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but I didn't see how an essay about some of William Shakespeare's finest works would contribute to that. I was torn between getting good grades like a good little student (ugh) or what was really important. The more time I spent at school the faster the tide seemed to come in; suggesting other career paths, exams that are doing my head in and Dad's footsteps were becoming closer to getting washed away.

I suppose, there was something that made school a little brighter.

She sat in the front row, scribbling eagerly on her notepad so her pen strokes were audible. Her nose must've been touching the paper she was bent over so much, her golden curls bobbing in her ponytail with every movement. Every now and then she'd sit straight up with impeccable posture, tap her pen against her palm, then duck down to write. Annabeth Chase. Just her name was enough to make me smile. I'd had a crush on her from the first moment I laid eyes on her angelic-like perfection. That was when we were five. We'd been to the same schools since then and the most I'd spoken to her was when we were in a group project at the age of 11 and she asked me to pass her the glue. Most nerve wracking moment of my life. What if I had spilt it on her? Or given her the wrong one? Or did it too fast? So basically I had stared at her while an uncertain smile had slowly taken her lips and someone else passed the glue. That's right I didn't even reply, and it was the longest conversation. Sorry, what? Oh yeah I probably forgot to mention earlier, I'm a bit of a loser.

The bell rung and Annabeth sighed; even in her frustration I-

No stop that, that's creepy. Anyway I swept up my writing supplies and shoved them awkwardly into my bag while rising from my too-small chair.

"Have a good day everyone, we'll continue this tomorrow," calls the teacher, Mrs Brayson, over the clamour of students escaping. Annabeth took a while packing up, brushing the eraser left overs onto the ground, sorting out her notepad filled with writing, writing, sketches? I tried to crane my neck and get a better look at the sketches but she closed the book, smiling at her friends as they filed out the door. This was the first time I was grateful to be caught behind the crowd of blocked up students. She slung her bag over over shoulder and stood next to me. We made eye contact for a second and she smiled pleasantly. I swear my heart did a backflip. It's not fair that she should be able to disarm me so easily, but she had this adorable dimple and these rosy cheeks, don't even get me started on her eyes. They were grey, but not boring grey. Almost silvery grey, with lights and darks. You could see her intelligence, her compassion and something hidden in her eyes and all you wanted to do was stare into them. But I looked away, painfully aware that staring at people for too long made you look like a creep. You're leaving, quick say something, anything!

"See you tomorrow," I said to her just as we were walking to the door. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's already Thursday!" She said excitedly, partially making me wonder what she was looking forward to on the weekend. The rest of me was shocked she realised I was taking to her. She appeared to be expecting me to say something else and when I didn't she laughed (how is that even possible, laughing is not supposed to erase my memory) and waved.

"Bye Percy," then I said something really intelligent along the lines of;

"Ugugh," she raised an eyebrow but continued walking down the hall in the opposite direction to me. I walked straight up to my locker and banged my head against it.

"Why? Why? Why?" I whispered, banging my head with each why. Why did I do this to myself, she knew my name and suddenly I forgot my mother's. I shook my head, blinked hard, and followed the crowd out of the school.

Home. It's a great word, isn't it? Home, home, home, home, home. I've said it too much now, it sounds weird. Anyway better than the word or the creation of a home is the place itself. Mine was an apartment in Manhattan, and after horrendous traffic in a cab, a short walk because apparently it was a huge inconvenience to drive around the block and a too-long elevator ride I was there. I unlocked the door, expecting to find Mum when I was greeted but absolute silence. Okay not true, I could hear the elderly neighbours playing Guitar Hero from next door. I swung the door shut and discovered a note on the bench by the door.

_Dear Percy, _

_I've just gone over to see Rachel's mother, oh no her name's just gone out of my head. She's a nice girl, you should see her more you know. You should work on getting a job to!_

_Never mind for now, I you're very busy._

_Make sure you finish your homework and make a start on dinner, will you?_

_I'll be back around 6 so be good, no parties._

_Mum._

I snorted when she said no parties, then looked around to make sure no one heard on impulse. You've got to be careful at high school, you never know when someone's listening, and you never know when someone decides its your turn to be their next punching bag. I decided to at least do some homework, but mainly I just ended up watching tv until quarter to six when I began chopping vegetables and defrosting meat. My thoughts strayed to Dad. I wondered what exciting things he was up to right now, even though he informed me he had to do boring conferences and documents too I'm sure talking about the sea was a multitude more thrilling than history. There was supposed to be bad weather tomorrow so he'd probably be inside doing paperwork and research rather than being in the water.

"I'm home!" Mum called and I heard her dropping her keys in the bowl by the door. She walked into the kitchen looking tired with shadows under her eyes and her dark brown hair a mess. I definitely took after my father when it came to appearances. I was tall like him, tanned with black hair that always seemed messy in formal situations and green eyes. Mum smiled and her own warm brown eyes lit up.

"Thank you Percy, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. Rachel is a perfectly nice child but how...I'm not sure. That mother of hers is ghastly!" I laughed and she joined me in the kitchen.

This was a standard day for me; stressing over school, slipping into a state of existential crisis, admiring Annabeth until my mind became to equivalent of a mashed potato and helping Mum. I thought this was how it would be until I finished school, did something worthwhile. I thought I'd be like everyone else, just a bit of loser trying to get by.

I was wrong.

**How was that? I'm pretty happy with it, I tried to put a bit of a humorous spin on it. How about letting me know with a review everyone! And follow to find out what happens next...**

**~MistFloo~**


	2. I understand nothing

**To answer someone's question yes I will be including a few demigods as people with abilities, but the plot is a bit larger than just superheroes so its kind of complicated. I saw City of Bones today and it was really good, other than the ending which tbh I was disappointed with. Ooh and I got distinction on my cello exam! Thanks to all the support after just one chapter, it's fantastic**!

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Friday, last day of the week. No exams, no projects, and Dad was coming home tomorrow. He would've had a field day yesterday with the storm, on the Internet it said there were waves up to four metres high and it was all centralised around Montauk. Oddly we hadn't heard from him about his exploits, normally he emailed us or phoned every once in a while but we hadn't heard from him since Monday. Mum was worried but I reminded her this sort of thing had happened before, he'd probably just lost power and would be home tomorrow. She seemed distracted though and didn't seem reassured at all even though my reasoning was logical (I know it's a surprise, me using my head) and I wondered if there was something she wasn't telling me.

I called goodbye to her and left for the bus stop, a spring in my step. I'm not sure why but I had a good feeling about today, and I suppose it's good to be happy when you never know what's going to happen in the morning. There could be a zombie apocalypse, cats could finally make their stand against human kind or Google could shut down. (No I am not saying YOLO, I'm saying be happy!) There was heavy traffic as usual but it wasn't that long before the standard yellow school bus trundled down the street. The bus driver- an aged man with a moustache and gravelly voice- nodded to me in greeting and snapped the doors shut behind me. I walked to the far end of the bus and sank into a seat by myself. In truth, I sat at the back so I could look at Annabeth without it being too obvious. Not in a creepy way, she was just pleasant to look at. She was sitting half way up with a group of her friends speaking seriously about something I couldn't hear. I fact they were speaking quite quietly I doubt anyone could hear them. I recognised a few of her closest friends; Piper, Frank, Leo and Hazel. Hazel was this guy Nico's half sister but I understood they didn't get along very well. Their father's dead and each lives with their own mothers. In fact, everyone in Annabeth's friend group seemed to be missing a parent, it made me wonder if she had suffered the same loss. I hoped not, I couldn't bear the thought of her sad. I didn't really have friends as such, but I got along with most people okay. This made me an easy target for the school bully Matt Sloan and his gang of hard headed thugs, but I was one of many.

Behind me Nico (the guy I mentioned before) and his friends Jason and Thalia were laughing too loudly about god knows what. In my spare time at school I'd picked up on a lot of interesting social structures and exchanges, and this group I always found interesting. They kept to themselves though they were vastly different, were wary of others, and seem to do everything with an unreasonable amount of intensity. For example, laughing at a joke. Most people were looking back at them in annoyance or shaking their heads as if they were thinking '_ugh, how immature_'. I finally looked back to see them. Nico was some sort of goth kid who always wore black, equipped with skull ring and pendant. His eyes had permanent dark shadows and his skin looked unhealthily pale. Jason was the complete opposite with closely cropped blonde hair, light blue eyes and a healthy complexion. He dressed respectively and got attention from girls, which I suppose means he's good looking. I used to get quite a lot of girls' attention, and I had to go to uncomfortable lengths to get them go back off. Such as saying I had a long distance girlfriend called Rachel. Which reminds me, it's our year's anniversary next week. I warned you I'm a bit of a loser. Then there was Thalia, in the process of falling off her seat from laughing. She dressed like a punk with her leather jackets and chains, heavy eye liner that made her eyes seem electric and thick leather combat boots. I remember years ago when her and Annabeth had been best friends. Then her dad got in a car accident and died and something changed. They always had these huge fights but no one ever knew what about, and then they refused to acknowledge one another. Her and Jason were cousins though you'd never guess it. Anyways, as I was sitting in the seats directly in front of them it was my duty, for the sake of the whole bus, to turn around and say;

"Can you keep it down?" I know, choice words. (The flag of sarcasm has been waved.) They all looked at me pointedly before Nico's expression softened, though with his unnaturally dark eyes against the pallor of his skin it just made him look less like a demon. I wonder if he wears contacts? Thalia opened her mouth to say something, probably about how I should leave them alone unless I want a boot to the stunningly attractive face, but Nico kicked her. (Just in case; that was humour, I'm not a stuck up git, at least I hope not...)

"Hey!" Thalia hissed at Nico, standing up.

"Leave him, he's one of us," Nico said and the other two seemed to understand. Yeah, I didn't.

"Definitely?" Jason asked and Nico nodded.

"Does he know?" Thalia said, though they seemed to have forgotten I could still hear them. Or in fact was within two feet of them. Nico shook his head. Jason turned back to me with an expression of...was that pity?

"I'm sorry mate," he said with sincerity.

"What for?" Jeez these guys were weirder than I thought.

"Come talk to us on Monday. And don't worry, it's not the end of the world," Thalia with more impatience than reassurance, dropping back into her seat. "Yet," she grimaced and they turned back to their conversation. I opened my mouth but no noise came out. I closed it, turned around and stared out the window. What the hell were they talking about? I shook my head as if I could shake the gnawing feeling of dread inside me out and tried to put it down to them just being weird. I looked over at Annabeth's group again and locked gazes with Hazel. Her liquid gold eyes bore into mine and I looked away quickly. I could still feel her watching me for the remainder of the ride. (Which was only about a minute but still, it was creepy okay?)

When we arrived at school and I bounded off the bus, eager to get away from both parties. I always wondered why Annabeth hung out with that lot, she seemed far too nice for them. I suppose it's because they were all fairly focused in their studies, but there seemed to be something more to the strange habits of turning people, looking down on us almost.

High school is strange, okay. Half the time I think they're plotting all our deaths, only sanity keeps me from asking them.

"Busy weekend?" A chipper voice asked at my side. Annabeth was walking alongside me. Wait, _what_? How did I not notice her catching up, she was a fairly noticeable person. To me, anyway. She was smiling cheerfully up at me, being about six inches shorter, holding a folder to her chest and definitely looking at me.

"N-not really," I replied, mentally slapping myself for the stammer. She had her hair in a braid down her back with a few loose curls escaping. She brushed one behind her ear and laughed.

"Got a bit of a stammer there?" I think I blushed, because I suddenly felt as if someone had poured lava over my head.

"Aw, you're too cute." She said teasingly and gave a fluttery wave. "See you later Percy," she caught up to her friends before I could gather my wits and actually _say _something. Still, she has this amazing way of walking which I get an excellent view of. She met up with Hazel and they put their heads together immediately in a hushed conversation.

"Are you crazy!" Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me away. They pulled me around the side of the building before I was dropped rather unceremoniously by a bush. Thalia stood in front of me.

"What was that for?" I demanded, brushing dirt off my jeans.

"You can't talk to them, don't even look at them!" She said as if I was supposed to understand.

"I don't..why shouldn't I? They're just people, and last time I noticed, we don't know each other," I pointed out. I noticed grey clouds were gathering over head as Thalia rolled her eyes and paced back and forth.

"They are not people to you, not anymore,"

"What are you talking about!"

"Just...UGH!" I heard thunder rumble.

"It's going to rain," I stated and Thalia looked at me as if I were a preschooler. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. So if you could just leave me alone now, that'd be great,"

"I'm trying to help you," she continued.

"I don't want your help, go listen to rock and drown in your sorrows or whatever it is you three do," I said, trying to walk past her. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a static shock.

"Just...stay away from them, okay? You'll understand soon," I shook her off and jogged inside, being pelted by rain all the while.

Once inside I blinked really hard and shook my head, trying to make sure I was awake. This day had started off as a confusion, I wasn't sure how it was going to end. I hurried to my locker which was only an estimate of five metres down the main corridor when Thalia stormed in. She was slightly wet from the rain though she'd only been out seconds longer than me. Her eyes seemed to pierce me, scream a warning. _Do as I say or eat boot. _Something like that.

"Lucky you escaped the rain," Katie, the girl with the locker next to mine remarked. I looked down at my arms and she was right; I was dry. I ran a hand through my hair and still no water. Katie sighed oddly after I did this and waved, walking from her locker.

That wasn't possible though, I had definitely been in the rain. The bell rang and I followed students hesitantly to class, eager to go somewhere private and figure all this out. Just do nothing and think...I suppose class was as good of a place as any.

**I didn't want the chapter to drag on so if you follow you'll find out about all these crazy mysteries, and then the ****_real _****action will start. This isn't just going to be a plotless story though, it's going to be bigger than that, and probably rated T for a reason but I'll try not to make my idea too weird. (Don't worry, not relation-shippy T-ness, I can't write that.)**

**Review and follow!**

**~MistFloo~**


	3. Dreaming?

**This isn't the best chapter because I was trying to convey grief while continuing the story, and the only emotion I can imagine in this situation is numbness so... Yeah. Thanks so so much to all the reviewers and followers, it's great. I got this idea from Facebook for a new Fanfiction later on where the fandoms are characters that I'm greatly excited about, but I'll stay focused on this. It will have a slightly apocalypse theme...long story but stay tuned. **

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We watched a documentary on global warming during science in fourth period. Yeah, I decided it would be a better use of my time to catch up on a bit of sleep instead. When I woke a piece of paper was stuck to my cheek and the rest of the class was already leaving. I noticed Leo and Jason were glaring at each other as they left. What is it with people that they're hell bent on having enemies, why could we never just get along. Okay, starting sound like the chick from Mean Girls. Just so you know, I was forced to watch that at a birthday party with a bunch of other guys when I was 15 because "it's like, the freakin' coolest movie ever!"

My mind was still reeling from the events earlier, and I seemed to be noticing a whole lot of new, weird...stuff between students. For example; Cathy (head cheer leader) always ditched the second period class. I don't know why no one noticed but it just so happened to coincide with Danny (captain of the football team) disappearing. Stereotypical much. Jason keeps making moon eyes at Piper but she always freezes him out. It's odd, with this weird rivalry thing going on you wouldn't think he'd have room for a crush.

Once in the hallway I realised it was lunch time. This shook me more than it should have; I never forgot lunch. A ruckus coming from down the hallway caught my attention and I decided to follow it. As a general rule I tended to avoid loud noises, shouting, crashes, screams or splashes in school unless my name is mentioned. If my name is mentioned I normally keep my head low and walk in the other direction quickly. But surprisingly I acted on impulse. (Alright don't hurt yourself I'm as surprised as you are.) I rounded a corner and (shock horror) Matt was the culprit. He was easily six feet tall, a bit shorter than me but he was stocky with horrendous acne and a fetish for hurting people. He was busy holding some poor freshman's head to the drinking fountain while his cronies snickered off to the side. Students walked in an arc around the pair and avoided eye contact, no one stuck up for him. I edged closer.

"Now whose fountain is this?" Sloan demanded. The guy made a gurgling noise as his head was pushed under the water.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yours!" He sputtered, red faced and Sloan let go if the kid's neck, sending him sliding to the ground. Watching them I felt sick, no literally, I began to get this strong tugging feeling in my gut that made me want to throw up. It was like pressure building and I thought now might be a good time to get to the bathroom. Matt was busy threatening the student while I ran past them to the guys' bathrooms. All of a sudden the drinking fountain exploded over Sloan and his friends, shooting water into the corridor like a jet and spraying passing students. I burst into the bathroom, where I could still hear screams and "I straightened my hair this morning!" From outside. I bent over the sink and focused on breathing, then realised I felt fine. Well not quite fine. The weird feeling in my gut was gone and I felt bone tired instead. I cupped my hands below the tap and splashed water on my face as a wake up. Tried to, at least. The water worked incredibly well, in fact energy seemed to course through me as soon as it hit my skin. The strangest thing happened though; when I stood up and looked at my reflection I was still dry. I saw my regular appearance; messy black hair, tan skin, green eyes. Except of course the top of my head was cut off because I was too tall for the old mirror. I looked at my hands and there was no sign of water at all. Did I...imagine splashing my face with water? I couldn't have, it was practically impossible. A toilet flushed so I vacated the bathroom, sufficiently freaked out. Maybe I really am sick. Outside the fountain was calming down, the caretaker had been called and most people passing were just tiptoeing around the puddle in the middle of the hallway.

I walked down the corridor, all too aware of the puddle shrinking away from my feet. I quickened my pace until I was nearly jogging away from the mess, around a corner and into the main entrance hallway. What was going on with the water? There's no way I had imagined all that, I just couldn't really believe it at the same time. I burst out the front doors and jumped down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" A voice called. Nico melted from the shadows. Where did he even come from?

"Remind me why it's any of your business." I retorted. Nico half-smiled.

"I'm sorry mate, just trying to help you," he held his hands up as if he thought I was dangerous or something. "Its just that your dad-"

"What about my dad?" I demanded. I had spoken to these people probably twice in the three years we'd been at school together, what the hell was this talking about my family for?

"Uh.." Nico winced and I began to back away.

"Just leave me alone, alright? Go back to summoning spirits, or whatever it is you do," lame comeback but I was a bit stressed. I began running away, my bag bumping uncomfortably against me as I sprinted down the street. I'd run all the way home, I just felt the need to get away pressing in on me. This day had been too crazy, too...weird, for want of a better word.

I weaves through the crowds on the busy New York street, trying not to draw too much attention to myself as a 16 year-old out of school on a Friday afternoon. I rushed to my apartment building and kept running up the stairs, needing the motion so I didn't change my mind and go back to school, lose my nerve. I was a relatively good student, I mean, I didn't usually randomly ditch school.

I suppose, maybe I knew something was wrong. Maybe I was drawn home because somewhere deep down I knew. Or maybe I just want an excuse.

I fumbled with my keys until I finally opened the door, harsher than I meant to.

"Who's that?" Mum's voice called. She sounded like she and a blocked nose, she wasn't sick this morning...

"It's Percy," I replied. She came out into the living room and I pushed the door shut behind me. "I'm sorry I just- Mum?" Her eyes were bleary and red, and she was holding a tissue to her nose. I realised she should've been at work but it didn't matter. I dropped my bag and hugged her gently as she sniffled.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"It-it's your father, he's gone," she whispered. I rubbed her back and mentally went over every interpretation there was of that phrase.

"What do you mean?" Mum stood back and the look in her eyes did made it clear.

"I'm sorry Percy," she started, obviously trying to collect herself. "There was a storm, and his cabin was in wreckage..." I began to shake my head, denying this was happening. It couldn't be, this was clearly a dream. It was the best explanation for all this madness.

"They found his body..." After that all I heard was white noise. I detangled myself from Mum's gentle hold and walked to my room, swinging the door shut behind me. I didn't sit on my bed but on the floor, in the corner, staring into my lap. I blinked hard and hoped to wake up and start the day normally. At some point Mum brought a tray of food and glass of water into the room and set it down on the floor beside me. She didn't say anything, just put a hand on my shoulder before leaving me again.

The room darkened, my only indication of time passing. Eventually I decided it might be better to move or I'd be unable to move in the morning. I started to stretch out my legs and knocked over the cup. I reached out as if I'd be able to _catch _the water or something when it stopped, suspended in mid air. I retracted my arm and the water splashed on the carpet. I stared at the mark on the carpet. The door opened and Mum poked her head in.

"Percy it's time to go to sleep," my mother said tiredly. I stared up at her. My brain felt numb, was that possible? I only seemed to be able one thought at a time, and I was having an outrageous amount of things to think about.

"Am I awake?" Mum frowned and nodded, picking up the untouched food and now empty cup.

"I wish I wasn't," I whispered.

**So so sorry about the mix up, this is the second time that's happened but thank you for pointing it out!**

**Bit shorted than normal but please review and follow to find out what happens next!**

**~MistFloo~**


	4. Fun in funeral

**So I'm spending my teacher only day on the couch with a swollen a bruised eye. Last night waterpolo was ****_really _****bad, and I was trying my hardest to pull things back together but some guy in the other team punch/jabbed me in the eye. It hasn't gone properly black like his coach's (it's a dangerous sport) but I have a few burst blood vessels and it hurts to look out of the corner of my eye. Try moving your whole head every time you what to look somewhere else, it's harder than you think. And of course the game completely fell apart without me, seeing as I seemed to be the only one who was awake. Hope you enjoy and are having a better day than me!**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

1 week later.

I haven't had a shower in a week. A whole WEEK, okay? I have had to apply an unreasonable amount of deodorant in order to not smell like a hobo this morning. Teenage guys need their showers, I was being deprived of an essential activity. Why? Because ever since...you know, water's been acting strange around me.

It's Saturday morning, and I was in the car with Mum. I stared out the window until I began to feel sick from the scenery rushing past. We were on our way to Montauk where Mum chose to have the funeral. It felt weird thinking about it, talking about it, that this my Dad's funeral, which I thought I'd only be attending at a much older age. School had been horrific because I didn't tell anyone what happened, I had no one to tell really. And I didn't want that weird crew of kids recruiting me just because I'd lost my dad, I wanted to be able to wallow in my grief alone. Nico, Thalia and Jason had kept their distance as if they knew, casting me empathetic glances every time someone asked me what my problem was, if I was depressed or other blunt questions I could only sigh at for their lack of tact.

Don't ask me why but I felt this pull towards Montauk as soon as Mum suggested it. I had strong memories there, it was the place Dad worked and met his death, and the place we would celebrate his life. But I felt like there was some other reason I should go there, why I needed to go there. Every time my mind wandered there its like the only thing I could think about was the beach; the water. Maybe I'm going insane.

"We're there," said Mum and I realised quite a long time had passed during my musings. She switched off the car but didn't open the door.

"Percy," her voice was strained and I knew I was in for another pep talk. I don't mean that in a bored way or sad or anything. I just hated talking about Dad, as if it would undo it if we just kept quiet. "Percy this is going to be hard, but what happened to your father-"

"Do we have to talk about it?" I interrupted. She closed her eyes and jutted her chin out.

"We have to talk about it some time, you can't just keep in ignoring it," she said quietly after a long pause. I stared out the window.

"He's dead." Another pause.

"The family...all his friends will be here tomorrow and I'm counting on you to stay strong," I nodded a little to show her I heard, but I didn't really understand. I'd been plenty strong, hadn't I?

"C'mon." We got out of the car right beside a little building. "Seaview Motel," Mum read but I was distracted. As soon as I'd stood up a breeze tugged at my body carrying the salty tang of the ocean. I heard the steady crashing of waves close by.

"I-I'm going to go look around," I heard the words but I was already walking away. I knew my mum was calling for me, calling my name but the sound was whisked away and drowned by the pull I was of the sea.

I followed my feet until sand replaced concrete. I looked out on the beach, a place my father had studied for years. I remember how he used to look at the water like it was a different world, completely different and alien. But beautiful. I never understood his obsession, until now. I could see clearly out to the horizon where the sinking sun turned the waters golden and seat the sky alight. The waves devoured the sand around me and I continued walking, completely mesmerised by my surroundings. The water washed over my feet and ankles. The sound became a voice whispering in my ear, calling me deeper.

"Percy..." I followed the call.

It wasn't long before the ocean was crashing metres overhead. There were waves in the sand itself and the sun cut like a knife to the sea floor. I took a breath. I looked around and despite everything, a smile tugged at my lips.

"Cool."

"Percy where've you been?" Mum demanded. I shrugged and made my way to the mini fridge of the motel room. The door was slammed shut and my mother raised her voice for the first time since I was twelve and tried to turn the man in the apartment next to us into stone by throwing concrete through his window from the fire escape. (Don't ask, I was a weird kid.)

"Don't shrug, answer me!" I could hardly tell her I'd taken a little journey to to sea, could I?

"I just went for a walk," I started walking around the collection of rooms until I found a bedroom. I needed a pen and paper, I needed to write down what I'd heard.

"Percy what's the matter with you?" I looked up when Mum was no longer shouting. Her warm brown eyes were hurt and confused, and I gathered she didn't quite know what to do with me write now. And I felt bad about that, really I did. I just couldn't get my mind off the surge of strength I'd felt, the power and capability I felt like I possessed when I was surrounded by water and doing what no human should have been able to do.

"It's your father's funeral tomorrow, I get you're upset but you can't just wander off on your own, for all I knew you could've been washing up on the beach just like he did!" She slammed the door and stomped away. A niggling thought in the back of my mind told me to listen to her. To follow her. To apologise for being an annoying kid. That was the voice of old, good son Percy. I didn't particularly want to see him go but I had something important to do. I found my bag which had my suit and a spare change of clothes in its well as a book, some homework and a pen. I was supervised in my packing so that I brought at least enough. ("Boys never pack enough for a week, let alone a day. No, you obviously need more than just a spare pair of boxers!" Said Mum, who then brought a full suitcase I swear.) I found a pen and ripped a piece of paper from my work book.

The water calls to you, doesn't it?

Now I know just how you feel.

But the dark forces are advancing and you must hone your abilities quickly.

My son, you are more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine, and with this power I hope you will chose to help those less fortunate.

Be responsible, don't always follow your instincts, I'm sorry I couldn't help you through this.

And whatever you do, don't let them take the ocean. This is my legacy.

I lifted the pen from the page and inspected the page, making sure I forgot nothing. His had ridden the current to reach me, and in time I hoped to understand what he meant.

Who? My father of course.

"My father was a wonderful man," I started. The audience's eyes were fixed on me and I gulped and tried to think of Dad, not the ocean's song filling the room. "He was focused and passionate about his work but he still made time for family. He loved my mum so much I thought he would try and change the tide if she asked." That earned a few smiles from family friends and second cousins. We didn't have many close family relations. "I know he would've wanted to be here, to see all of you again. But he would've told us not to be sad but to think of those less fortunate. He will live on in our memories, as the best friend and father we anyone could hope for," they clapped and several people sobbed. I didn't shed a tear.

I didn't stop to think if there was something wrong with me, if I should by sadder. He was gone, forever, but it didn't feel like it. All I could think about was that when I got out of there, I needed to see what else I could do. Then, I would figure out just what that message meant.

I would make him proud to call me his son.

**There is a point to his madness don't worry, and I will raise this issue later. Thanks for reading now review and follow to find out more!**


	5. saving the world, brb

**I've had a busy week! I read the Kane Chronicles (not very good and quite annoying in my opinion), I read the The Fault in Our Stars and its...wow. John Green is a writing genius, and I'll stop there so I don't start crying again. I'm about half way through The Hobbit and I got my friend to start watching Merlin when she didn't know it was cancelled (she thought another season was doing out soon, can't wait to watch her die). Not a fantastic chapter but I'm really excited about this! **

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Monday. School. How about no?

Mum was still pissed off at me for walking off on the weekend and for not being 'respectful' enough. You know last night she sat me down and told me I was in denial? Yeah, apparently the stress of having a parent...leave, as she'd put it, was too much and my mind was messing with me. She didn't get that I knew what happened to Dad, I understood better than her. But I knew there was no point in wallowing in self pity and sadness, especially after that message. I faced the mirror, trying to force the remaining toothpaste from the tube and onto my brush with much effort before I had to leave for the bus. Triumphant at last (I considered it great feat, don't know about you but toothpaste is stubborn) I quickly turned on the tap.

You know, it's not convenient to get a serious discovery so early in the morning, one that could potentially change your life. I say, try and avoid things like that until the afternoon. But I had to learn this the hard way, as when I turned the tap a _little_ too far (okay a lot) it decided to go into turbo jet mode, hitting the base of the sink and spraying up at me. Instinctively, I raised my hand to shield myself from the water, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes (don't mock me, I wasn't _afraid_ or anything, its just not nice getting water in your eyes) and the water was suspended in a sheet in front of me, kept at bay by my raised palm. I felt the familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach, small but insistent as I stared at the water in wonderment. A breath shuddered out and I reached out with my other hand. I pushed my hand through the hundreds of droplets of water and they floated away, repelled. I didn't know what to think, I'd already been faced with the strange but with impossible knocking on my door I didn't know what to do. Answer it?

I retracted my arm and used my hand to direct the water back into the sink, where it gurgled down the drain.

"Percy hurry up!" Mum called, banging on the door. I brushed my teeth for about five seconds and ran out the door, and in no way had I shaken what just happened from my mind. A light drizzle didn't bother me as I waited for the bus, and although I hadn't figured out how to get the water to wet me yet it sent a certain energy through my body, making me feel stronger and more confident. Not many people appreciated the weather as much as myself, scowling as they shielded their books and laptops while I didn't need to worry.

The bulky yellow with its peeling paint and rusty headlights groaned to a hasty stop in front of the few students gathered at the stop with me. I sat in my usual spot at the back, watching the raindrops roll down the windows. I flattened my palm in my lap and raised it to the water, and willed the drops to collect in one large bubble in front of my eyes. I laughed a little and caused the bubble to slide around the window, practising control. I figured if I could control this little bubble, I might be able to control greater masses of water, then greater, until one day I could stand on the beach and call on the waves to rise higher.

"Hey," said someone in front of me. I looked up and felt my muscles relax as the bubble was lost. Leo Valdez, some Spanish guy with wooden eyes and elvish features offered me a mischievous smile.

"Hi," I replied uneasily. I disliked when virtual strangers began to talk to me.

"I'm Leo,"

"I know,

"..."

"I'm Percy," he ran a hand through his curly hair and laughed easily. I wish I could appear happy and collected in front of others like his like do. I'd never had particularly great people skills, let alone acting skills. And right now I was having to hide my yearning to turn back to the ran outside on the New York streets and play with the rain.

"We're in the same history class right?"

"Right," I replied. His cheerfulness faded for a second and I saw his annoyance. Apparently I wasn't great at conversations. Eventually he just turned back around and began to say something to the others (Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth) with alarming seriousness. A few of them shook their heads, including Annabeth who seemed adamant to disagree with whatever Leo and Hazel were trying to tell her.

"You shouldn't have done that," muttered Thalia behind me but I ignored her, I ignored them, I ignored everyone and everything until the bus arrived at school and I was able to get away from them all.

I sat behind the hall and levitated a ball of water using my hand. I threw it in the air, practised moving it around which took some time. A few ended up on my head, and it just so happened to get me this time.

"Pick your moments," I muttered and decided to try making the water rise off my body and join the plant life. It's weird, I could tell everything around me was thirsting, begging for water. The grass the trees, the bush, everything was screaming to drink. Whereas the building at my back with its plaster and concrete repulsed something so natural. I seemed to understand the constant rivalry between nature and man-made, and water's constant desire to take back what it once owned.

"My homework was due today!" I heard someone snarl close by before a thud. I followed the noise, peering around the corner to see some jock holding another guy by his collar on the ground.

You know all those stereo types, cliches and more in movies? Well sometimes they're not all for show. This sort of bullying was a rather regular appearance at Goode, and instead of doing anything about it everyone turned a blind eye. Call me crazy, but watching as the poor guy tried to defend himself and in turn be pushed into the mud something spurred inside me. I'd felt the same thing watching Sloan the other day. Tyrants like him shouldn't be allowed to do this sort of thing. And in that moment I decided to follow my own stereotypical path, hoping it turned out as well as it seemed to in the movie.

You see, the water was all through the mud, it _was_ the mud. So I held out my hand, felt the tug in my gut and watched as the mud crawled up the thug's legs.

"What the fu-" he tried to move his legs but they were stuck fast as the mud hardened around his lower body, holding him tight in its grasp. The other guy got up, staring in confusion as the bully struggled to free himself.

"Do your own work, I'm done," he spat and walked off. I circled round the other side of the hall so he couldn't see it was me, and also so that he didn't ask me to help him. I'd stayed around a little longer just to watch him despair a little.

"Neat trick Jackson," I clenched my teeth and kept walking alongside the row of trees by the old fence, barely marking our school boundaries and definitely not keeping anyone in or out. Jason, Nico and Thalia were sitting or standing around a park bench-type seat in the shade but now they walked in front of me.

"Guys can you just leave me alone," I said, exasperated. Thalia's electric eyes flickered with something like annoyance but Jason looked at her meaningfully.

"Look Percy, we need to talk-"

"About what?" Nico pursed his lips as if he were trying to figure out what to say.

"We know about your dad." Silence.

"So?"

"We also happened to notice your connection,"

"My what?"

"Your connection," Jason repeated. "With water. We know what you're going through, but we don't have time to mess around, this business is dangerous. You can control water, I gather?"

I blanched. How did this lot know about me? I couldn't shake the feeling at the same time as my discomfort that Dad had warned me about them. That maybe these people who seemed to know what I was going through would help me.

"Yeah, yeah I can," Thalia smiled and her hair stood up slightly, as if charged with static electricity.

"Good, how long?"

"A few days, I'm kind of getting the hang of it," I admitted. The first bell rang and I shifted on my feet, annoyed that I finally took the risk to talk to them and now I'd run out of time. Nico was pulling something out of his pocket; a crumpled up piece of paper.

"We can't talk much here, it isn't safe. But meet us here at four o'clock, we'll be able to explain what's really going on," Nico began to melt into the shadows again, his form fading before our eyes.

"What do you mean? What do you lot _do_?"

"Save the planet."

**Oh and guys I got tumblr a little while ago (finally) and you can follow me if you want, my URL is:**

**grimmeon**

**(Hopeful clue for the future, you'll know if I become famous.)**

**Review please!**

**~MistFloo~**


	6. Weird takes a whole new meaning

**Okay this is a weird chapter, and that and my full intention. If you're reading this going 'what the fudge' then good. I just watched Sea of Monsters with my friends and it was TERRIBLE! But still, we knew it would be. Hope you're having a nice weekend wherever you are, and this leaves you shaking your head in confusion. Don't unfollow though, it'll be worth it. Promise.**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

So I had a few hours to ponder that. "We save the planet," not something you hear all the time. To be honest it made him sound like some kind of hippie, and I wondered if when we met this afternoon I'd be given pamphlets on saving the trees or something.

But then I began to think, perhaps that was deliberate. Normally wouldn't someone say 'save the world', putting aside the fact that they were being way over dramatic. Maybe there was something I was missing. And I was still kind of reeling from before when I'd helped that guy, after all, I'd been given a gift. A kind of power that I should use to help people, maybe the planet too I suppose, instead of sitting around on my ass. And I should find out the extent of what this gift is, how much I can really do.

When four o'clock rolled around I walked to the address on the piece of paper Nico gave me and found myself at a disused warehouse, a horrifically dry field out the front and boarded over windows.

"Nice," I muttered and continued down the driveway to the open garage-type door. Well, I say door. The concrete is falling apart from vines pushing their way throughout the structure, a leak echoes around the large room with chains and wires handing form the ceiling. Thalia, Jason and Nico are already there, talking as they lean against fallen iron beams. I walk on top of a puddle (literally on top. I'm not game enough to try anything more than puddles in case I'm wrong but seriously walking on water).

"This place is a hazard," I say upon entering.

"Oh wow! I thought you'd run for the hills," Thalia remarked.

"It was tempting," I replied, kicking a bolt across the dirty concrete floor. "Why do you hang out here?"

"So no one can find us," answered Nico. He looked more sickly than ever, the gloom accentuating the hollows of his eyes and the waxy features of his face. He looked like a dead man walking.

"And what's so secret that you have to hide in this dump," I ask and Thalia rolls her eyes. I get the feeling she doesn't like being patient. Jason sighs and looks at her pointedly. I get the feeling he has to calm her down a lot.

"We're different Percy, you know that," Nico starts. He seems to be the leader of this group, but I'm still not entirely sure I can trust them all. I mean, we're meeting in a warehouse that is definitely not structurally secure where no one can will think to look for us. "And the normal people would probably think we're psychos. But basically, we have abilities, powers if you like. For example Jason here can fly higher than the clouds, though its a wonder he can still breathe up there but I guess that's all part of it. And Thalia can fry you to a crisp if you get on her nerves too much," Thalia inspected her nails and suddenly I decided it would be better for my health if I didn't try her patience any longer. "I can travel to anywhere, as long as there's a shadow. But there's more of us out there, and not all of us share the same views-"

"What views are those?" I said, eyeing Thalia.

"They want to use their abilities to be above others, to crush and suffocate the planet along with all it's inhabitants," explained Jason with deadly seriousness. This was all beginning to sound very apocalypse-y, and I had an idea of my own. "But it's okay, because we have a plan. We can help people, the planet before they get there, and we need your help," Jason looked at me earnestly. Hippie. Sang a voice in my head. My jaw dropped open as I searched for the words to say.

"When you say helping people," I began slowly. What with the message from my father about helping the less fortunate and the action against bullies with this new found talent, I felt some connection to what they were saying. "I want to help people, stop the bullies of this world getting what they want." I said, painfully aware of how dorky that sounded. Jason and Nico exchanged a quick glance before Thalia jumped in.

"Exactly!" She glared at the other two before smiling back at me. I got a niggling feeling that maybe there was something they weren't telling me. "We just want to help people like you, stop them continuing to wreck havoc. Just in four weeks, on the spring equinox we're taking it to a bigger scale. Until then we can help you learn all you can do, and when the time comes more we'll be able to make a bigger difference. We have the power to change everything in the palms of our hands. I know it sounds weird but this is what we're meant to do!" She was right, it did sound weird, but it also sounded right. Everything she said seemed to make such perfect sense to me, that on the equinox whatever we're doing would stop the others' destructive plans.

Now this kind of instinct...I'd never had it before. Looking back, I probably should've been more suspicious that all of a sudden I had a deeply embedded desire to help people, as well as 'change everything'. But instead I found myself grinning, nodding as for the first time in my life I had friends, friends who could help me become who I should've been all along. I just had one question.

"Who are the 'others'?" Nico spat and Jason grimaced. They must be bad.

"Criminals, jerks, schemers and tricksters, all set to have us turned to duct before we can interfere," replied Thalia. Her neck and arms were flushed, I just guessed she was getting seriously worked up.

"Yeah but why?" I persevered. They were making these people, who weren't so different from us, out to be the absolute scum of the earth. But what was so different about them that made them want to do these terrible things?

"Kronos, that's why."

"He seeks them out just after their parents die, and converts them," continued Jason. His eyes flashed and wind whistled outside. A bird squawked on one of the rafters.

"He's recruiting them for some kind of army, that's why we have to act soon," I wasn't entirely sure I knew who Kronos was, but with an army of gifted kids who knows what you could do.

"Not even all of us are safe from him," said Jason.

"What do you mean?"

"Leo Valdez, he used to one of us," said Nico, standing up and brushing his hands on his trousers with a somber expression. "All geared up to help us before Kronos got to him. Then he started hanging out with that weird bunch, probably have connections the lot of them," he sighed and shook his head. My mind flitted to Annabeth, surely she couldn't be part of this conspiracy?

"You're not sure though," I said warily.

"No, but we can't talk more here, not now. We'll see you tomorrow Jackson," Nico disappeared incredibly suddenly.

"He's right, we have to go," Jason grabbed Thalia, eyeing the bird angrily and practically ran from the warehouse. "See ya Percy," they left before I could say anything else. I looked to where the bird was, but it had gone. Gone along with my euphoria.

"Weird weird weird," I said to myself, shoving my hands in my pockets and began to walk home.

Lets evaluate:

I just agreed to help a group of teenagers save the world whom, no less than 24 hours ago I was madly avoiding.

Potentially everyone around me could be planning the planet's downfall.

Some freaky guy could come and convert me to some army.

There's a full on conspiracy inside my school, that could involve Annabeth.

Scratch that last one, there's no way she would get involved in that kind of thing.

I agreed to do something big in four weeks that I know nothing about, and in the meantime I get to help people...somehow. Some part of me was going for a Spider-Man approach; high school kid who defeats criminals, saves the world and gets the girl, maybe without the Lycra suit though. It was something to look into, after all I'd been given a rare opportunity, and Dad called me to do it himself. I think I owe him that. For a split second a wave of anguish darkened my thoughts and caused me to double over from shock. After that it was gone and I felt almost as content as before, only more weirded out.

This day had been weird, all I wanted really was to sit down and practise water bending. Unfortunately, someone had other ideas for me. As I was rounding a corner out of the cul de sac the warehouse was in a force came out of no where and shoved me into a wall. If I was in some movie I'd bounce back with no more than a scratch on my face and a 'lets fight this bastard' attitude, adrenaline included. But since I wasn't in movie world I hit my head on a conveniently (sarcasm) placed metal pipe and crumpled to the ground. Before I blacked out I managed to turn my head in the hopes of seeing my attacker, but no one was there.

"Night night."

**Hey you know how I got tumblr a little while ago...**

**You want the opportunity to get to know me better...? (Idk I'm pretty awesome.)**

**Follow me (please): grimmeon**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~MistFloo~**


	7. I'm being pulled apart

**Kind of a short chapter sorry, but I have an excuse. The holidays started today for me and guess what: I'm sick. **

**It's spring.**

**I rearranged my room though and believe me, never do any kind of labour when you have a head cold. I felt like I was going to collapse by the end of it. Ugh. **

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"I'm telling you we should just bolt!" A voice said.

"I don't want blood on my hands just wait till he wakes up alright!" Unfamiliar voices, a throbbing in my head and a stiffness in my neck; fun. I groaned involuntarily and tried to sit up, worsening the feeling like someone was repeatedly smashing a frying own over my head.

"Look he's awake," I opened my eyes. In front of me, in the same place I was before, were three people. But I knew them. Hazel, chewing her fingernails and pacing back and forth. She seemed awfully nervous for someone I'd caught glaring at me on the bus. Frank, kicking a stone on the ground as he paced up and down and Piper, kneeling beside me.

"Took your time, sleeping beauty," she said cheerily. It made me uncomfortable. "I don't want blood on my hands."

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily, rubbing my face and grimacing when all I managed to do was rub dirt on my face.

"Only about two minutes, she's exaggerating," replied Frank. I stared at his eyes. Now don't get me wrong, this wasn't anything to do with my head or my exhaustion, but his eyes were weird. They were small and beady, before he blinked and they returned to normal. Almost like...no, must just be the head. I pulled myself to my feet.

"You sure you're not dizzy or anything..?" Asked Hazel stepping forward with glassed hands.

"I'm fine," I answered quickly, though I was feeling quite the opposite.

"You're lying," sighed Piper.

"I'm lying," I affirmed immediately.

Hang on. What did I just say?

She put a hand on my arm. More discomfort. Despite Piper's obvious attempts to appear the opposite; Piper was very pretty. She wore over-sized ski jackets and beat up jeans. Her hair was chocolate coloured and choppily cut but her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, ever-changing against her light brown skin. Despite this I was still happy to let Jason pursue her, she didn't hold a candle to Annabeth Chase. But Piper was looking at me with concern, while I tried to fathom how the words had just forced themselves up my throat before I could think about it. All I wanted was to get away from them.

I tried to laugh casually.

"I'm just gonna head home," I shrugged off her hand. Frank glanced at Piper while Hazel just stared at her feet nervously.

"Are you sure? You should sit down for a little while longer," suggested Piper and I felt my legs begin to weaken. I stared at her and had to make a conscious effort to move my feet around them.

"I'm...fine. Thanks...though," when I was several metres away the tug began to subside and I hurried home.

"What the frick," I muttered (that's a technical term by the way), still completely weirded out by Piper and Frank as I shut the door behind me.

"Percy?" Mum came out of the kitchen with and apron on, rubbing her hands together with a deep crease in her brow. That's when I realised how late it was.

"Mum I-"

"There was a phone call for you," was all she said, pointing at the counter where I could see a number scrawled beside the phone. She turned around, ignoring my attempts to explain my disappearance. Lately this kind of thing was napping all too often, and I felt bad really I did. But that part of me seemed like the gnawing doubt in the back of my mind instead of the something happening right in front of me. It's like, it's like it didn't matter. After talking to Nico, Thalia and Jason, the change took up more space in my mind than I could've imagined. That's why I decided to push back taking to my mother, my grieving mother and call back whoever had wanted to speak to me.

"Hi it's Percy, apparently you called?"

"Hey Percy!" I knew that voice.

"Annabeth," I felt a smile take over my lips as I promptly shut myself in my room. I dropped my bag and sat at my desk. "How are you?"

"Great thanks," she replied. I think my heart had doubled in rate because I could feel it surging through my veins.

"Um, why'd you call?" I probably looked ridiculous, smiling widely and tapping my foot nervously. I other words, I was certainly not slick or smooth, but at least I was conscious of the fact that I was being pulled in different important directions but one tug from Annabeth and I was putti in her hands.

"Oh right, I was just wondering if there was any homework for English," her voice sounded slightly embarrassed and I could imagine her blushing. "Don't worry though, I found out," oh.

"Shoot, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," the phone clicked off but I kept it held to my ear. After a few minutes I set it down slowly on the desk, resisting hitting my head against it. What did I think she wanted to talk about? Honestly, I was setting myself up for disappointment. If I wanted anything to happen, I was going to have to make an effort instead of waiting around for her to realise I existed.

I heard a siren some way off and sauntered to the window, looking out over New York City in the dimming daylight with the man made just starting up. I felt a mild sense of disgust at the way we've managed to suffocate the earth in concrete and drown the stars with spotlights. Maybe this is what the others meant, that we could find a way to ease our destruction before constellations were myths and trees were regulated. The sirens grew louder and I felt drawn to help, but the 'good son' part of me woke briefly and I pulled the window shut.

I probably should've wondered why Annabeth was asking me about homework when she was a far better student than me. Or how she'd gotten my phone number. And I probably should've been more worried about Frank's comment about him not wanting to kill me sounding far more casual than a normal person, or how when Piper spoke I felt obliged to do whatever she wanted. And I should've had an actual conversation with my mother. But I was too busy in my own little world, fending off my shadow without realising it was part of me. I was too busy absorbed in something I couldn't hope to understand, and by that time it was far too late.

**Please take the time to review, just a simple 'good' or whatever (if there's negativity please right it on a piece of paper and then bin it coz I don't really need it) advice is fine just remember I know where I'm going so I don't need suggestions. Thanks for reading, I'm going to sleep and hope I'm miraculously healthy in the morning.**

**~MistFloo~**


	8. Storm(ageddon)

**Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late updating but there was a bit of an emergency. GUESS WHO READ HOUSE OF HADES YESTERDAY**

**HOLY SHIZ**

**HOLY**

**SHIZ**

**enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

"Go wild, I'll be back in five minutes," said Mr Blofis, my English teacher. He stood up from his desk and smiled. "Don't _actually_ go wild," he amended before leaving the classroom with a folder in hand. He was a pretty cool guy; didn't street us out too much, didn't get frustrated very often but at the same time managed to keep us all in check. As soon as the door swung shut behind him the class atmosphere changed. People jumped from their chairs and moved to their friends, some began talking rather loudly to one another and others began throwing thigs. If you walked in at the moment you'd think you'd have stumbled into a primary school classroom instead. Just in front of me Annabeth was copying notes off the board. She hadn't brought up the homework thing, didn't even say 'hi' today. Not that I minded of course, it's not like anyone's obligated to greet others. I decided to follow her studious example and finish off the bullet points on the whiteboard about our novel study.

"Hey Annabeth," a girl beside her said. I didn't look up, I mean why would you? I just thought it was a normal gabfest between a couple of girls, it's common enough. But soon it became all too clear it was not normal. I heard the scraping of chair legs against Lino and looked up.

"You shut your mouth," Annabeth said in a trembling voice to the other girl, Carrie. Most people began to fall silent and watch the spectacle at the front of the class. Carrie mock-pouted.

"Oh come on Annabeth take a joke," her voice was cold and her eyes twinkled with some kind of sick pleasure. Annabeth looked conflicted for a second but there were tears in her eyes. I felt blood roaring my ears as I watched, along with the rest of the now silent class, Annabeth turn on her heel and run from the room. The door didn't shut and Mr Blofis walked in.

"What on earth just happened?" He asked angrily, gesturing after Annabeth. I leapt up.

"I'll go check on her," I glared at Carrie momentarily before Mr Blofis sighed and nodded, letting me past. Was this stupid? Probably. I mean, I probably should've left one of her friends like Piper or Hazel to comfort her with whatever the heck was going on. But you know me, haha,I haven't exactly been thinking straight the past couple of days, why start now?

"Annabeth?" My voice echoed through the empty school hallway, a place so often filled with the clamour of high school students' lives playing themselves out. Now it was empty save for Annabeth, sitting down with her legs in front of her and her back against the metal lockers. I hesitated, then strode over to her and got to the ground.

"Hey." Annabeth laughed mirthlessly and wiped her eye with the side of her sleeve.

"Hi." She dropped her hands in her lap. "Did Mr Blofis send you out?" Uhh...

"No..."

"Oh, right," right _what_? "So you're probably wondering what I ran away for?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious," I replied. She sighed and I worried if maybe I should've been a little less truthful. But I wanted to be truthful about something, I'm not sure if I realised that at the time. But I was lying about so much, maybe not to others but to myself in a big way. It's funny how easy everything seems once it's done and dusted. But Annabeth was a constant, and the whole way through I had no chance of keeping my thoughts in line.

"It's just, sometimes the grief really gets to me, and Carrie has this weird thing about digging it up..."

"Digging what up?" I asked uneasily. Annabeth looked stared at her hands

"My...mother. She died a few years ago and, it's... difficult. You know?"

"Yes, actually," she looked at me for the first time. Did I mention we were really close? When I looked down our foreheads were just about touching, I could feel her minty breath on my skin. And the eyes, striking, calculating, bold but sad, held my gaze captive.

"My dad passed away not too long ago," the corners of her mouth turned down more so than before.

"Really? That's awful, how long?"

"About a week," I tried to say it lightly but she frowned and sat up.

"A week? You must be miserable," something about that sentence seemed questioning, probing.

"Not really, kind of like you said, the grief kind of surfaces sometimes, whereas mainly I don't think about it," she nodded a little. After a second she slipped her hand into mine.

"Just know that any time, you can talk to me, 'kay? We're in this together now." I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell her how I felt. And I was going to as well...before...

"Do you two have hall passes?" A voice broke the silence, our hands separated and I felt colder. The other student stood at the other end of the corridor, awaiting a reply.

"We should probably get back to class," muttered Annabeth. I nodded and we got up.

"Just heading back now!" I waved him off. Before we returned to face the inevitable awkwardness of explaining the disappearance in class she turned to me.

"I mean it okay? I know how it feels to lose a parent, and it's not nice to go through alone."

"I'm not alone, I've got Mum..." And Nico, Thalia and Jason, though they've been kind of dead-set on this whole equinox thingy.

"They don't understand though do they?" For a second I thought she read my mind. "They only know they've lost a partner but they don't know what it's like to lose a parent." She smiled, you know the kind of smile that makes it feel like the sun just began to shine in the shadows, that kind of smile. Then she lead the way inside.

"That is so cool!" Jason exclaimed. He was quite happy-go-lucky, really different to the image he presented to outsiders. We were in a different warehouse now, because apparently last time we were watched. Jason was helping me hone my skills since we had the most alike abilities. Presently I was pulling water droplets from the air. I could fill my palms with water and just as easily evaporate it. Water is all around us, I never really realised until now. Just like I can sense the wrong-ness of the city, the car fumes and the concrete, I have a new and wonderful understanding of water.

I decided not to tell the others about my conversation with Annabeth, even though they warned me not to hang out with that bunch. She was a nice person and I think she's normal, just because she's lost someone doesn't mean she's been sucked into the same strangeness as us. In fact, I'm pretty sure that lot are friends because of what Annabeth said; only others in your position understand the way you feel when a parent dies. So they grouped, it's understandable, right? All this Kronos business could be a misunderstanding.

Of course I didn't say this, it was pretty obvious these guys took this whole thing very seriously.

"So Percy," started Nico. He was a little more upbeat today, and if you really focused there was a bit of colour to his skin. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry, not really in the mood for therapy right now-"

"I mean strength-wise," interrupted Nico, clearly not impressed by my wit. (Well I thought I was funny. That's sad isn't it. Okay.)

"What do you mean?" Jason flicked his wrist and the water ball I was levitating was blown towards Thalia by a not-so-random gust of wind causing her to shriek. Jason laughed, though not for long as soon he was a crackling, writhing mess on the ground.

"I mean," said Nico impatiently. "Do you ever feel like...bah never mind," I would've prompted him, normally 'never mind' made my brain itch from irritation but I was too busy creating a miniature rain shower over Jason's head. It was exhilarating, invigorating yet exhausting at the same time. Is that possible? The cloud crackled and I took a quick look at Thalia. From her expression I could tell she was contributing. Jason tried to blow the weather away but failed miserably, resulting in a more powerful thunderstorm above him. Nico looked thoughtful.

"Can you make it any bigger?" I felt my gut clench as I obliged, making more clouds knit together and the rain pelt harder. There was a rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening beside Jason's hand. He yelped and the wind blew stronger.

"I'M GETTING SOAKED HERE!" He shouted oven the rain.

"Brilliant," I heard Nico mutter while Thalia cackled from sheer glee at drenching her cousin. I thought maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe if it was all like this I could get used to this whole arrangement. Only I'd have to ignore the weird tension between Annabeth's friends and, I suppose, my friends, the ominous muttering of the ghoul look-alike and some big act im supposed to be participating in in four weeks.

And of course, I wasn't helping anyone by hiding out in a grungy warehouse making rain.

There's always tomorrow, I suppose maybe I should just enjoy now.

**I'm getting a little more into this story now, which is good because I've been able to cook up some plot points (yay)**

**My brother had his 18th party last night and can I just say, drunk people are hilarious. I mean not so much with the throwing up and the noise but some of the the crap they do is just hilarious. Unfortunately it meant I only got to sleep at two in the morning. I'll update soon, please review!**

**~MistFloo~ **


	9. Ooh

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry.**

**I know I haven't updated in ages and this isn't as long as they used to be but guess who's half way through season of Supernatural! Haha...me. Yep.**

**Please enjoy, sorry again for the wait. **

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I followed the police car with my eyes as it screamed through the traffic away from the bus. Annabeth and her mates were right up the front today and I couldn't hear any of their conversation from back here. I saw her nodding though, looking troubled. Leo gained an alien expression; some obscure mix of curiousity, happiness, yet frowning and averting his friends' eyes. I remembered what the others had said about him once being part of our group, before he was converted. Jason had told me he'd said some pretty hurtful things that Nico hadn't liked; apparently how Kronos was the only way he could help people, how what were doing was destructive not good. But his expression make me think he wasn't 100% convinced in what he was doing.

This thought was confirmed moments later. More or less.

We got off the bus and parted ways, the other three had form classes on just about the other side of the school from mine.

"Hey Percy!" Leo was waiting for me when I got off the bus. The other three kept walking without sparing me a glance, either too engrossed their conversation to realise if stopped, they didn't want to be near Leo or they didn't want the others to know we were on speaking terms. They're tactical like that.

Leo smiled anyway and fell into step beside me.

"Uh, hey," yeah I'm really sociable.

"Listen I needed to talk to you about this project I'm trying to get up and running and so far you're looking like my best opinion," his hands were constantly moving; building and dismantling miniature contraptions out of rubber bands and plastic.

"Um right, what's it for?" He held out his hand and snapped his fingers. A flame burst into life at his finger tips which I smothered immediately. For a second I was proud of myself for the reflex, all I had to do was utilise the water around us. Then I sort of realised what he'd done.

"Are you crazy? Someone could've seen you!" I whisper-shouted, looking around. Leo was smirking.

"Psh, you dealt with it pretty quickly, I knew the heat was different around you! So water, is it? That means we're like opposites but still I was wondering-" I clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the nearest alcove in the hallway.

"Gross did you just lick me?" Leo shrugged while I wiped my hand on my jeans. "Ugh."

"So what's your calling?"

"My what? What are you even talking about?" Leo appeared quite hyperactive from far away but up close he shifts from foot to foot, bouncing up and down slightly and I was so close to squashing him into the ground.

"You're calling, you know, what's your instinct?" I was so sick of people speaking to me like an idiot, with their cheesy little names and 'you know what I mean' voices. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, man this kid was irritating. "I know all about your little crew, I was part of it once as I'm sure they've already told you, but they're all dead-set on 'saving the world' right? Right, well so is this other group except one of them thinks saving it is by getting rid of all the people and one if the them think it's by getting rid of all the blue and green, ya know?"

"No-"

"Right but I don't feel too strongly about that, I mean yeah I s'pose but what's wrong with the world now? I dunno, weird. But I guess it's sorta like me, I've really help people, which might seem hard when you can make things burst into flames but hey, that's why you're here right?

"What-"

"Right! Cool so maybe we could be crime-stoppers or something, vigilantes I'm not sure but all I know is that if don't do something soon I'm gonna burst into flames. Maybe literally. It's just, it seems like a waste if we don't-"

"Leo-"

"-so I don't really know man but do you get what I mean? Probably shouldn't tell your posset about this either just in case, don't want anyone getting mad if you know what I mean. So are you in?" He smiled super wide, a toothy grin that coupled with his slightly pointed ears appeared elfin.

"Dude-"

"Oh you don't, I knew that well listen-"

"HOLY CRAP JUST STOP FOR A SECOND!" Traffic in the main hallway froze for a moment as I became the target of many a cold glare. I could imagine thoughts like 'wow how rude' or 'can't believe he just exploded at that kid' or 'get some self-control'. I just scowled and looked back to an awkward Leo.

"Aw-kward," he sang and I brought my hand up to my face.

"You know you're quite different to the whole easy-going facade you had going on the bus the other day," I told him. Leo laughed.

"That? That was being watched, wasn't it?" I sighed and brought my hands down to my sides.

"Where do we start?" Leo winked.

"Follow me."

Leo had a very extensive crime map in his locker, I could've sworn his was bigger than mine even though all the lockers were equal from the outside. I tried to ignore the Doctor Who posters at the back and the machinery catalogues as he explained to me the latest case he was working on. And I'll tell you, when he isn't driving you insane he's actually pretty smart. He told me about how he'd stopped a woman from getting mugged just about straight after gaining his 'connection'. Aka, when his dad died. Leo was an orphan, living with foster parents and often joked about how he'd be onto the next set in no time but underneath his eccentric outer he seemed genuinely sad, when you weren't looking. Jason raised an eyebrow at lunch when we headed straight to the library to study the various maps and reports for him to give me some background. And you know, it felt a lot better than plotting to save the world with half the details. At least Leo saw us as equals, that he needed me. And I could understand that, I mean fire must be difficult. Fire can't exist without destroying something else, and no matter what it wants to spread, dominate. If our situations are similar than the fire would be egging Leo on all the time, probably much stronger and fiercer than water. At least water gives life, sustinence. I can expel the pressure by causing a drizzle or feeding the plants.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth bumped into me with her shoulder. Immediately Leo wheeled off to the side, pretending to tie his shoe so Annabeth and I were conveniently left alone. Right.

"Annabeth," I tipped my head.

"Listen I'm going to this stupid Halloween party coming up and..and I was wondering if you'd be my plus one?" She smiled hopefully. Today her hair was pulled up in a bun behind her, with a few coils escaping. She wore a plain t-shirt and jeans, as if she couldn't be bothered to 'try as hard' as the other girls. Honestly I didn't really care what girls wore but I thought she looked fantastic as always.

"A party?"

"Yes believe it or not I have a 'fully functional' social life," she rolled her eyes and I could tell it was a conversation she'd had to endure at home, as I suppose a lot of teenagers of our generation would.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Great well here's the address," she tucked a piece of folded paper in my jacket pocket. "It won't be so boring with you there."

"Annabeth!" Piper intercepted her and asked some question about pancakes? Not sure sounded like pancakes.

"Bye," I called and she pulled a face, waving behind her.

"Aww look you're all dewy-eyed," Leo sidled up behind me. I swatted him with my calc textbook.

"Shut up Valdez,"

"Or what are you gonna make your crush beat me up?"

"Leo."

"C'mon man, you're head over- ah!" I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Leo rubbed his newly sore head from walking directly into another girl's open locked.

"I'm good, I'm fine..." his sentence trailed off as Calypso, a girl in my form class and the owner of said locker began to apologise profusely.

"Who's dewy eyed now?"

**I'm sorry it's so short but to make it long would be making it a chore so here you go, I really hope you liked the chapter, and please review!**

**~MistFloo~**


End file.
